Not Gonna Move
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine's going back to the corner where he first saw him, and he's camping in his sleeping bag, he's not gonna move. He's got words on cardboard, Kurt's picture in his hand. So if you see Kurt, could you tell him where he's at?


_**Not Gonna Move**_

Wes looked at the tenor concernedly. "It's been a week."

"So?" He pushed his food around, not having the heart to eat. One week ago Kurt would have been sitting here with him. He would have beem forcing him to try some salad instead of a burger and making him laugh with his dry sense of humor.

David glanced at the upset soloist. "Blaine, you said yourself how much you'd support him if he went back to McKinley. So, when he does, you sit around and mope? Doesn't make sense."

Blaine looked up at the handsome dark boy, his hazel eyes void of their usual spark. "I didn't think it would be this...painful." He sighed and continued mutilating his food. Wes shook his head.

"Of course it's going to hurt. I would be worried if it didn't," he chuckled. "But you need to, I don't know, actually pay attention in class and eat."

Blaine slumped down onto the table. "There's no point. Kurt's about two hours away. With his friends."

"He's your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, but he's with Karofsky! What if Kurt likes tall, jocky guys? I'm not tall!" Blaine whined. "This is just a bad situation. I hate being short. I'm going to lose Kurt because of it!"

David laughed. "We know." He saw the look on Blaine's face and added, "Just kidding."

"Well! Just try to make me feel better, why don't you?" Blaine said sarcastically.

The curly-haired singer looked at his two best friends. "What should I do?" he asked helplessly.

Wes shrugged. "The one thing you do best."

Blaine frowned. "Be oblivious? Screw up? Serenade other guys when Kurt is in love with me?"

David raised a slender eyebrow as Blaine's face lit up. "I got it!" He rushed off, and Wes assumed that he was going to get his guitar.

* * *

><p>The drive to McKinley High was long and boring. Nothing was on the radio and rain was pouring heavily, so Blaine was pretty much forced to deal with his thoughts. Kurt. The countertenor was the only thing on his mind.<p>

His hand absentmindedly stroked the black interior of his Prius, his other hand firmly gripped on the steering wheel. His nerves were getting the best of him.

Once he parked in the crowded parking lot, he grabbed his guitar case and rushed inside amid the sprinkling rain. He memorized Kurt's schedule, and he knew the bell was about to ring and he would be in Glee club soon.

He hid in a janitor's closet until the hallways were clear. His opened the smooth, black guitar case and began to strum pleasantly. He walked down the hallway and found the choir room. He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<br>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
>Saying if you see this guy can you tell him where I am..."<p>

Everyone's surprised faces were hilarious. Kurt's mouth dropped open, and Mr. Schue just looked confused.

"Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
>I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man<br>I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
>How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?"<p>

Blaine began to walk to Kurt, and Mercedes grinned madly as Kurt blushed and smiled a thousand-watt smile.

"'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street..."<p>

Blaine stood on a chair, and Puck and Sam began to back him up on guitar.

"So I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving..."<p>

Blaine cringed, realizing that his annoucement after the song would contradict those lines. Great song choice, he thought to himself sarcastically.

"Policeman says son you can't stay here  
>I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year<br>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
>If he changes his mind this is the first place he will go..."<p>

Puck and Sam began backing vocals, adding so much depth to the song. Blaine, getting into his performance mindset, began walking around the room, his eyes boring into Kurt's every second of the song.

"'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street..."<p>

Blaine stopped in front of Kurt and sang sweetly,

"So I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving<br>I'm not moving  
>I'm not moving..."<p>

Puck and Sam stood behind him, singing the harmonies in the background, and Kurt realizes something. He's being serenaded by his boyfriend. The thought makes him grin bigger.

"People talk about the guy  
>Who's waiting on a boy, oh whoa<br>There are no holes in his shoes  
>But a big hole in his world..."<p>

Blaine looked at Kurt and sang openly,

"Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
>And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news<br>And you'll come running to the corner  
>'Cause you'll know it's just for you!"<p>

He backed up and grinned.

"I'm the man who can't be moved  
>I'm the man who can't be moved<br>'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet  
>Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street..."<p>

Sam sang, "So I'm not moving!"

"'Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me..." Blaine sang at the same time.

"I'm not moving..." Puck counters back.

"And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be..." Blaine lamented.

"I'm not moving..." Sam crooned.

"Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet..." Blaine sighs.

"I'm not moving!" Puck and Sam join together.

"Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street  
>Going back to the corner where I first saw you<br>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move..."

Blaine finished and everyone clapped wildly and Kurt blushed and smiled. His eyes (blue-green-gray, Blaine noticed) were alight with happiness.

The dark-haired teen dramatically walked over to Kurt, bent down on one knee, and said, "Kurt, I know we haven't known each other long, but-" here New Directions laughed and Kurt got scared, "-I know how I feel about you. So, can I ask you..."

Kurt knew his face was pale and his head was spinning and his palms were getting sweaty. Was Blaine proposing? What the heck is going on?

"...Kurt Hummel, can I transfer to your school, with you, next year?"

He jumped up and nearly tackled Blaine with a hug, his laughter coming so heavily he couldn't breathe. "Blaine, Blaine, that's amazing! Of course, of course, of course!" Kurt rambled on, so excited that his boyfriend would do that for him.

Blaine grinned into the embrace as New Directions cheered. And, finally, for once in his life, he knew he had gotten something right.

**Review?**


End file.
